lostpediafandomcom_ar-20200214-history
لوستبيديا:المشاريع
[[ LOST and the reality of modern humans By Ahmed Al-Asadi There is something in LOST series characters in each one of us, something inherent in the depths of our souls is reflected in the panic fear of the unknown, Fear of the dark, Fear of madness, Aversion to the death, And that sense of agonizing disability before death, All these feelings we are trying to close down in the depths of consciousness, But can LOST touch it with a needle in the nerve, We can see that in its events our nightmares have come to the surface subject to analysis and rationality. Yet, if we get to know the reality of the fears, does not reduce the size of our concerns in any way, this is because LOST continues to drive us to the brink of greater awareness and more terrifying. These nightmares are not only vehicles take us on a journey to the farthest depths of ourselves. Perhaps the secret to LOST in the dominance of the readiness of viewers who accept fully it's events and fictional characters, and they believe in what can be seen as merely a great trick if subjected to examine the substantive, in the fact that the LOST will lead us towards the borders of that deep humanitarian fear, Fear of self-discovery, Lost characters are darkest of visions in our selves. And the situations experienced by the characters of Lost are the fabric of the worst our imaginations. Through the LOST realize that the human being can face anything except facing himself, declares his responsibility of the manifestations of strength and success happily, But he is putting the blame on God and luck and the stars and fate, nature and destiny and the devil, or anything else when he is un-able to meet his weakness and face to face. We find in the character of John Locke, with his compassion on his sick self, on self paranoia, and the humiliated dignity, and his depend on the others that make him committing sin because he blames his fate: He considered himself a victim of fate, however, he felt at the same time it must be the existence of outlets for the escape. Perhaps through the power of love of adventure and exploration as we saw in his departure to the forests of Australia and his escape from his wife or release of titles on himself the fictional titles such as "Colonel" or any form from forms of liberation of the soul expressed by the LOST. LOST had reflected image of man to love for the secrets of unknown worlds, and his love for travel into space and escape to the islands of wonders, But also reflected the fate of man by its characters which are truly never forget, Which are truly it can't be forgotten characters but its trapped characters, Such as the its creators, Which reflect the humanitarian situation, but behind the edge of conscious experience. In the Characters of LOST, we find the modern man and his struggle with the inevitable fate in the form of clear, hell was the subject of the narrative stories of the characters in the series by the escape from themselves and from the next fate is the same as it suffered the modern man and this is what LOST tried to paint that through the escape of its characters from the island, and how they tried to win on the fate by creation of equations to change the fate, but they failed, They could not change much as one inch, That is the tragedy of the world- to return to the death and fate unknown, story of the LOST is one of the great tragedies in the world of man, so LOST characters lives were appalling, like any other human being. ]]